Workpiece supports are often utilized in the semiconductor industry for supporting and clamping workpieces or substrates during plasma-based or vacuum-based semiconductor processes such as ion implantation, etching, chemical vapor deposition (CVD), etc. Electrostatic clamps (ESCs), for example, implement electrostatic clamping forces between the workpiece and the ESC to electrostatically attract the workpiece to a clamping surface of the ESC during processing. It is often desirable to cool or heat the workpiece during processing, wherein a fluid is flowed through a fluid path within the ESC in order to provide the cooling or heating of the workpiece while the workpiece resides on the ESC.